Turmoil?
by Mrs. Bella A. Cullen
Summary: Bella has an odd encounter with a man she does not know the name of.Only to find,It was all a dream.As she wishes that night for life to be better,the prayer works somehow.New love and freinds are made along with a secret that could leave her in turmoil!
1. Introduction

_**~~review~~  
I do not own anything exept the plot  
The devilishingy sexy Edward Cullen is Stephanie Meyers  
Along with bella  
i wish i owned them but noooo...Stephanie meyers had to be a genius =]  
hahahaah  
Enjoy!**_

The thunder outside my bedroom doors, hammered with persistence. Never breaking the tune nature had conjured.

I listened to the thundering melody as if it were my lifeline. So strong and sure it made me question my own antics

I lay in the comfort of my purple sheets and black nightgown, something I had grown accustomed of. Renee. Always had a problem with my own wear, a simple t-shirt and sweatpants. **Sigh.**

That sounded wonderful at the moment, but to lazy to get up I stayed in the heavy sheets that were pulling me down.

Suddenly, the doors of my balcony slammed open silently. Somehow not a sound was heard, but the footsteps were clearly distinct. They were soft, faint but could be heard from her for she was but feet away.

She listened closely and heard the steady beat of Charlie's snores from downstairs. The stranger soon was seen but only the black outline of his muscular shape.

He did not stagger or hesitate as he saw I was awake, he only cocked his head adorably in confusion. My eyes stayed glued to the creature for he was soon out of the dark shadow and into the light of the moon. Thunder sounded once more.

Gorgeous! Magnificent, handsome and just all around perfect. His eyes were an endless amber, hair an odd color of copper, and face as pale as the silhouette moon. Another boom of thunder sounded.

He sat in the rocking chair set up at the end of my room. He moved with grace and precision I was jealous of. If I thought he was perfect before, it was nothing now.

He spoke with a deep voice as steady as a base. So much more gentle, so deep, so musical. Just as if a miniature orchestra, for only my ears, was playing in my plain, purple room.

"Your usually asleep when I come" he spoke so clear. I was speechless. He had done this many times before it seemed. It did not frighten her, only made her heart swell with joy. He looked at me funny, and spoke musically once more.

"Aren't you scared of me?" he asked dumbfounded. I stammered before deciding on a distinct and clear shake of my head from side to side. He chuckled a beautiful sound as clear as a cello. Another boom of thunder.

He gently shook his head in disbelief. "Why not?" he chanted demandingly. "I-I" I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried once more.

" I don't know, I feel…" I paused to find the correct word. "Safe" I decided on.  
He laughed a wry laugh… nails on a chalkboard. The laugh did not suit him; he should laugh a laugh or warmth or mischief.

Anything but pain as thus this perfect creature summits. "Safe, me?" he laughed the chalkboard laugh. I sighed.

In an instant he was at my side, eyes filled with concern. "Are you alright?" he asked with another question. I shook my head up and down dazed and dazzled. He sighed with relief and took my hand. He brought it to his face and nuzzled it between his cheekbone and jaw.

His light stubble tickled my hand and my lips parted for a simple giggle. Another thunder and a flash of lightning.

His eyebrows pulled together in confusion to my giggle. I turned my palm to connect it to the base of his pale throat. He was cold and hard, and so, so pale.  
I pushed myself into him more and heard a deep growl emit from his chest.

His eyes turned a black coal before he took off out of my balcony doors leaving them wide open. I sighed. Another boom of thunder, and another, and more.

I woke in cold sweat and tussled hair. It was only a dream. Why can't things as great as that happen to plain people as myself? I sighed once more. Then I lye back down to fall asleep.

If only she had known that things were about to take a gravitating turn for the best.

If only she knew she would cross turmoil first.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**I hope you liked it for the most part. This is not finished nor is it a one-shot  
im hoping to turn this into a story but reviews are deeply appriciated.  
im still getting used to FF so please bear with me.  
i will get another up before christmas  
but i need reviews to keep me going~!  
what do you say? =]  
hehehe  
ha!  
Anyway, I LIKE PENNUT BUTTER!!! =)**


	2. Bella's POV

**AN: As i promised i posted the second chapter of Turmoil. I only got 1 review. Hahahahha  
I want to say thanks to AngelOutOfGrace for her comment  
And her stories are amazing, Check them out!  
I hope you like this chapter  
its not to much longer but i need reviews before posting a third  
Enjoy! =]  
-Caitt  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

As a blinding light peered through my open window shades I groaned. Another dream, as good as the first, but to deep to be immediately  
understood.

I was in a majestic garden, full of lilacs, roses, daisies, and other summer flowers. There were white fences that had vines tangles through and water fountains that bird's feet stood upon.

I realized that this garden could not exist in forks, not with our constant rainy weather.

The sun shone down and landed on the pond that was placed to my right. I saw a deer drinking gracefully from the pond, drinking fast though, as if it were something other than what it was. As if the deer was a recovering alcoholic and the pond water was the finest wine ever to grace the earth's surface.

As I looked on the deer turned into the stranger. The man that supposedly watched me sleep every night.

The pond disappeared, as the deer that drank from the pond moments before, lay there covered in blood.

Helpless, this moment screamed, yet I stayed there, to in shock to move. The man looked toward me and my point of view changed. I felt like I was this creature's prey.

His eyes turned coal back, like they did in my last dream, and he sprinted off at an inhuman pace. I didn't see where he had gone, for he moved to fast for my eyes to see.

That's when I woke up to the sound of Charlie and Jacob (annoying, over obsessive neighbor) trying to make breakfast. But not succeeding, of coarse. Don't send a man off to do a woman's job; I had joked when I saw Jacob having a hard time working the toaster oven.

"Bella!" Jacob roared over the TV program playing in the living room.

"What?" I said sounding bothered as I walked in.

"Want a heads up about your new school?" He suggested.

With Jacob being in senior year and myself only a junior he knew the ropes more than anyone. I decided to listen for any of his informative information (Catch my sarcasm).

He rambled on about how this school had its normal high school clicks. About how 80% of the school was Preps/Jocks/Wanna-be preps and how only 5% percent fit my group. Goth.

Ever since 7th grade I saw myself different from the normal preps. I saw myself darker and more reserved.

The girls in my grade dated but I knew I wasn't ready for a relationship yet. Mom was always happy about that one saying "Don't throw your life away like I did".  
That was her life saying ever since my parents divorced.

My mom always made sure that me, being the only child, never made the same mistake she did.

I still was fun and I didn't only wear black, I just never know what to do with my body. I loved to be loud with friends but I don't like having to many friends. I blushed which always gave away when I liked a guy way out of my league. It happen often, let me tell you.

When Jacob realized how boring I was he had stopped flirting with me. He still tried to talk to me, hoping to get a reaction, but he never did.

I knew that as soon I turned prep he'd be right on my heals. To bad I would never be a prep. Anything but it.

I knew that the first day I walked into school, I would be an outcast. No group fit me besides Goths but I bet that even they would see I'm not truly all Goth.

Yesterday morning Jacob had brought over my new car. Well it was anything but new, but it was new to me. The rust spots varied from a quarter size to the size of a globe and there were various little dents in the car.

It would be easy to fix, Jacob had said though I loved this car. He said he would fix it next week, since I was nowhere in a hurry.

Next Morning

"Breakfast!" I yelled from the kitchen hoping to get Charlie up from his sound sleep. I felt a smirk pull on my lips as he walked in the kitchen tiredly, blindly searching for me.

I moved to where he was and sat him down on the chair closest to him. He groaned as he sat down and then sighed in content.

I laughed at the old man called my father and served him pancakes with bacon.  
By now his eyes had adjusted to the morning light and he sat silently eating his bacon.

As I walked out of the room I tripped over my own to feet sending me to face the familiar ground once more. Charlie yelled groggily from the kitchen "Did you fall?" I blushed as I tried to form a correct sentence so I didn't look like a fool. "Umm…Yehh" I settled on, not really caring anymore.

I laughed at my antics and pushed myself up. I got my jacket from the hook by the door and found my keys in my pocket. "Bye dad" I said as I walked back into the kitchen to give my father a peck on the cheek.

"You have the map, right?" he asked concerned for me on my first day at a new school. "Yes dad." I answered, Id be fine.

I walked out the dark mahogany door, to my old truck, my new baby.

If only she knew she'd get lost on the way.

If only she knew trouble was coming her way.

If only she knew the turmoil was coming.

And life, was about to get this much harder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you like this chapter of "Turmoil?". It was sort of rushed so i could get it in before Christmas as i promised.  
i hope it was good enough  
it didnt come out as planned but i thought it would do.  
(The Third chapter sneak peek)**

I was speachless  
The man stranding over me was a god. His tossled hair to perfectly messy and his eyes a warm, Inviting, beautiful amber.  
He smiled a crooked smile at me as I rolled down my window.  
"Would you like some help, Ma'am?" His perfect voice spoke so  
perfectly low, but so smooth and musical. His eyes pierced through my own as i felt myself smile.  
"Bella" i said suprisingly calm  
"Edward" The beautiful creature spoke  
"Bella, hmmm...Beautiful in Italian." he spoke as gentle as a whisper searching for my hand.  
As i gave it to him he kissed it gently before letting fall on my lap.  
He smirked as he finally saw that blush that had creeped up on to my cheeks moment before.  
"Sure" i said answering his question before.  
He smiled a crooked smile before opening my door.

** -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
How was it?  
Tell me if you want sneek peaks every chapter.  
The next Chapter is From allll different point of views  
Tell me what you want in my story  
The first 1 to review will be featured in my new story(if you want)  
Its going to be a Twilight Parody/Humor story  
About just really random things.  
In the review  
put your:  
Name(first only):  
Age:  
Country:  
and what name do you want when in the story  
or do you want your real name  
hahhaha  
ok  
ROBERT PATTINSON IS SMEXYY!  
hhehe  
REVIEWWWW please  
ill give you yummy treats  
Merry christmas!  
i love you alllll  
ok, im done  
ill shut up  
This AN was pointless-  
0.0  
WHO WROTE THAT  
GRRRR..  
fine bobby the cotton candy vampire slayer will kill him anyway =D  
tata for now fanfiction friends**


End file.
